for a Job x HHr
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: ela iria ao show do my chemical romance. só faltava o dinheiro que sua mãe não lhe daria. o jeito agora era trabalhar. e agora? ela fará tudo por um emprego.
1. Prólogo ou i need a Job

**Prólogo** ou _I need a job_.

Eu poderia muito bem dizer que eu tenho sorte. Sério, eu vivo e num lugar calmo, onde o silêncio só é ultrapassado pelo barulho dos pássaros e tem verde para todo o lugar, a escola é fácil, eu vivo com meus pais, não tenho problemas financeiros. Mas não é tudo mil maravilhas. Atrás da minha casa não tem uma piscina, mas sim um pasto cheio de vacas, bois e bezerros, eu não posso andar de salto pela rua apenas pelo simples fato de que o é chão de terra, eu não posso andar de sai por que eu posso ser comida por mosquitos.

Ai você pensa, 'Uau, vamos ao lago." Que lago? Aquele que usamos para patinar? Ta, exagerei, mas aqui não é como Brasil ou África, aqui a maior temperatura que temos é de 10ºC, e mesmo assim ainda faz frio, tem aquela neblina básica, não neva, mas sai o vaporzinho da boca, sempre.

Não que eu não goste viver aqui, eu gosto. Eu tenho amigos que eu conheço desde que eu comecei a andar. Tem o **Luke**, vulgo **Bear**. Ele é bem alto e forte, igual um urso, por isso o apelido. Luke é quase um irmão, é meu vizinho desde que nasci e cuida de mim como um guarda-costas. Às vezes é chato, mas eu nunca vou admitir para ele que eu gosto dessa proteção. Tem o **Mike**, que eu conheci na 5ª série, depois disso ele entrou para o grupo e ficou. Ele é de tamanho médio e é bem magro. Ele não é meu vizinho, mas sempre esta no telefone comigo. E tem a **Nikki**, ela é minha prima e conselheira. Nascemos e fomos criadas juntas. A mãe dela é irmã da minha, então sempre fomos muito unidas.

Tirando tudo isso tem o fato de que moramos todos na mesma rua, sendo Bear do meu lado, Nikki na minha frente e Mike no final da rua.

Meu nome é **Hermione**, mas meus amigos me chamam **Mione**, é menor e menos estranho, quer dizer, que mãe coloca na filha o nome de Hermione? Ah, sim, a minha. Sério, é quase um castigo sem você ter feito nada. Enfim. Eu tenho 17 anos, assim como o resto do grupo, estamos na mesma turma e fizemos de tudo para termos o mesmo horário em todas as matérias. Talvez seja um pouco exagerado, mas não conseguimos ficar longe um do outro. Meus cabelos são da altura dos meus cabelos são do tipo "tomeiumsurtoenãomerecuperei", mas eu gosto deles, por que da aquele style dos anos 80, ou seria 60?, bom não sei, mas eles vão até um pouco abaixo do ombro. Meus olhos são castanhos, quase um... wisky, seria isso, eu amo meus olhos. Quando eu vou a alguma festa eu sempre faço de tudo para destacá-los.

Alguma coisa precisa chamar a atenção, não que eu seja feia, mas eu tenho que ter algo especial. A Nikki tem os cabelos mais lindos que eu já vi, lisos, até a cintura, isso definitivamente chama atenção, eles são negros, mas é um negro, quase escuridão, e tudo fica mais bonito quando ele é refletido. O Bear ele é forte e por sua estatura já chama a atenção, ele é realmente forte e popular. E tem o Mike que apesar de miúdo tem cara de bebê, que pelas ultimas pesquisar, é o que esta em alta na boca da mulherada.

Agora eu estou no banco do carona da caminhonete do Bear. Ela tem bancos de couro, bem confortáveis, e é toda vermelha. Não é da atualidade, mas é nosso pequeno mascote. A Nikki esta no banco de trás e estamos indo pegar o Mike para irmos par ao nosso primeiro dia na escola.

Nos estudamos no **Land High School**. É a única escola aqui, nesse pequeno mundinho. Quer dizer, já deu para perceber que no eu moro no subúrbio de Londres, certo? Então, depois que passarmos na casa do Mike, nos vamos para lá! Vai ser um dia e tanto. E eu sinto que vai ser um ano e tanto também. 


	2. Capítulo 1 ou the Counter

**Capítulo 1** ou _The Counter_

Vou explicar do comecinho.

Foi o seguinte. Nos haviamos pegado o Mike na casa dele e estavamos indo para a escola, como sempre o Bear compra o jornal, apesar do tamanho dele ele esta sempre bem informado. Enfim. Vocês não sabem o que eu vi.

-AH! – eu tive que dar um grito.

Na hora o Luke pisou no freio com força e fomos lançados para a frente. Eu me arrependi na hora de ter grita, e dei graças a Deus por todos estarem de cinto de segurança e não ter nehuma carro atrás de nós.

-O que houve? – ele perguntou um pouco assustado.

-My Chemical Romance! EM LANDVILLE! – gritei cantando [?] enquanto ele voltou a dirigir.

-Se você fizer isso de novo eu te atropelo, e olha que você vai estar sentada do meu lado.

-Que manobra. – zoou Mike.

-Gerard Way, casa comigo! – gritou Nikki, enquanto eu abraçava o jornal. – A gente tem que ir nesse show. Quer dizer, ele vai olhar nos meus olhos e vai se apaixonar. Tipo, amor a primeira vista.

-Sai, ele já me deu um anel de compromisso só não quis falar com você para não machucar seu coraçãozinho. – falei do tipo indiferente. – Ele me ligou ontem falou que ia me fazer uma surpresa.

-E que surpresa. – ela arrancou o jornal da minha mãe. – Quando? – leu. – Ah! Dois meses? Minha mãe tem que me dar dinheiro.

-Ah! Merda! – xinguei. Eu tinha certeza que mamãe não ia me dar nenhum mísero centavo. Roubei o jornal de volta. Eu precisava arranjar um emprego temporário. – Minha mãe não vai pagar. Vocês sabem de algum emprego temporário?

Perguntei enquanto fuçava o jornal.

-Bom, mamãe ta precisando de ajudante lá na loja. – falou Mike.

A família do Mike trabalhava em uma loja de 'fast food', digamos assim. Era a única, em quilômetros que vendia alguma comida industrial. Aquela que os adolescentes não vivem sem.

-Sério? Será que ela me deixa trabalhar lá? Quanto ela esta pagando? – falei cheia de expectativa. Talvez eu realmente não precisasse da ajuda dos meus pais.

-Acho que sim. Ela deve esta pagando uns 10 dólares por dia.

-Nóssa! – falei exageradamente. – Que fortuna. Vou falar com ela hoje. – Que dizer, o dinheiro que vinha era lucro, colega. Um dólar era muita coisa nesse momento.

Logo nós estávamos na escola e eu percebi um carro que deveria custar muito mais que 10 dólares por dia durante mil anos.

Saímos da caminhonete de Luke olhando para a porsche prateada. O que diabos aquele carro estava fazendo naquele fiz de mundo, onde o carro mais atual é um truck 1999? Eu encarei Mike e depois Bear, mas eles deram de ombros. Nikki parou do meu lado.

-Se o dono for tão bonito quanto o carro, eu não me importo. – ela sussurrou para mim.

Vimos o dono sair do carro, sem se importar de estar chamando atenção. Que dizer, ele realmente estava chamando a atenção de todos, mas não simplesmente pelo carro. Cara, ele era lindo. O cabelo negro estava apontando para todos os lados, como se ele tivesse acabado de sair de uma ventania brava. Os traços do rosto dele eram perfeitos, parecia uma escultura feita por deuses. Quando ele olhou para nossa direção eu vi os olhos verdes dele brilharem como uma faísca.

-O que esse deus faz em Landville? – perguntou Nikki.

-Boa pergunta. – falei quase sem voz.

Nossa primeira aula, logo no primeiro diz de aula, era Álgebra. Ótimo, não? Não sei o que aconteceu, só sei que o Luke tinha ido se sentar com uma garota que ele estava a fim, então a Nikki se sentou com o Mike e eu me sentei numa cadeira que ficava no canto direito da sala, na parte das janelas. Eu não me importava com quem fosse sentar do meu lado.

Coloquei a bolsa na cadeira do meu lado quando o professor entrou na sala seguido do menino-deus da porsche.

-Olá, pessoal! Espero que tenham se divertido nas férias, por que o sangue vai começar a jorrar esse ano. – falou. Ele conseguiu me assustar. – Quero apresentá-los o nosso novo companheiro na aula de matemática, o **Harry**.

Eu vi que não foi só eu que fiquei babando por ele, a maioria das meninas também ficaram e alguns rapazes, os mais 'excluídos' foram intimidados pelo braço dele, e que braço, diga-se de passagem.

-Bem vindo, **Sr. Potter**. O Sr. Pode se sentar ao lado da Mione, acho que não teria problema. – o professor apontou para mim. Rapidamente eu tirei meus materiais e os coloquei no chão.

Ele sentou-se do meu lado e ficou quieto durante toda a aula, apenas fazendo anotações e escrevendo rapidamente.

O meu dia foi engraçado, depois dessa aula, ele pegou a maioria das aulas iguais as minhas. Sendo que em quase todas eu sentei com a Nikki ou sentei sozinha, por que o Luke ainda queria sentar-se com aquela menina, mas ai os professores mandavam ele sentar do meu lado, por que era o único lugar vago.

Eu já estava achando que era uma espécie de complô contra mim, por que ele sentava-se do eu lado e ficava calado, sempre. Nunca nenhuma palavra era dita. Na aula de Francês ele também se sentou ao meu lado, e eu me surpreendi muito mais. A professora havia pedido para fazermos uma tradução de um texto de uns dez parágrafos. Eu havia me abaixado para pegar o dicionário, assim como a maioria dos alunos, quando eu voltei a me sentar direito o tal Harry já estava no terceiro parágrafo, escrevendo rapidamente com uma caligrafia magnífica.

Sim, ele era lindo, rico, charmoso, forte e fluente em francês.  
Esse cara tem algum defeito?

Eu tentei me concentrar no trabalho, mas ficou um pouco difícil quando um pequeno vento passou pela sala e o perfume veio até mim.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Exatamente foi o que ficou na minha mente. Nada.

Lindo, rico, charmoso, forte, fluente em francês e cheiroso? Esse cara tema algum defeito? [2]

No refeitório ele se sentou em uma mesa sozinho, e não precisa nem comentar que ele ficou sendo observado por todos. Mas ele parecia nem se importar.

No final de todas as aulas nos fomos direto para a caminhonete do Bear, tínhamos que esperado-lo por que ele ainda estava com a menina. Enfim, enquanto esperávamos na frente do carro o Potter entrou na porsche dele e saiu em dispara às montanhas. Era obvio que ele iria para lá, era onde tinha as mansões de Landville.

Logo o Luke havia chegado e foi nos levar em casa. Quando paramos na casa do Mike eu pedi para ele espera um pouco por que eu queria falar com a tia **Lucy**. no final, depois de muito insistir ela me deixou ficar na loja dela.

Quando eu cheguei em casa corri para meu quarto, tomei banho e coloquei uma roupa leve.

**x.x.x.x**

Depois de algumas horas fazendo o dever eu desci para a cozinha, já eram quase duas da tarde. Eu conversei com minha mãe sobre o show e como eu suspeitava ele não iria pagar o ingresso para mim, então eu expliquei a idéia do emprego, ela até gostou.

-Pelo menos você não vagabundando em casa.

É, foi isso o que ela disse. Eu pequei uma maça e subi para meu quarto onde coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa simples. Desci novamente, dei um beijo na mamãe e fui para o **Food's**.

Quando eu chequei lá minha mãe já havia ligado para a tia Lucy falando que tinha dado autorização, afinal eu ainda sou de menor.

-Tudo o que você tem que fazer anotar os pedidos, depois você entrega para o Mike que ele faz o resto.

-Ok.

Não parecia tão difícil!

-Você já via se acostumar. – Mike me entregou um avental e um bloquinho de notas com uma caneta. – Aproveita que esta vazio. – virou as costas.

Ele voltou-se para mim quando o sininho da porta fez barulho.

-Aproveita e vai atender eles.

-E se eu fizer merda?

-Normal.

-Estúpido.

-Vai.

O grupo havia se sentado na mesa final. Trêmula eu fui lá e com uma voz profissional perguntei o que ele iriam querer. Eles estavam examinando o cardápio que já ficava em cima da mesa. Depois que eu vi quem era. Era o tal Potter, o novato, ele estava acompanhado de uma ruiva muito bonita de olhos verdes igual a ele. Ela sorriu simpática para mim.

-Vamos querer dois sucos de laranja por enquanto. – falou com uma voz quase cantada. – Depois pediremos algo para comer.

-Ok. – virei o mais de pressa possível.

O 'tal' não disse nenhuma palavra. Eu fui direto para o Mike.

-Dois sucos de laranja na ultima mesa.

-Qual?

-A quem tem uma ruiva e o novato.

-O novato? – ele olhou confuso e logo riu. – Por isso que você esta tremendo. Deixa de bobeira, Mione, se você não derrubar nada você já ganhou 10 dólares. – e saiu rindo.

Eu não estou trêmula, ta só um pouco.

**x.x.x.x**

Claro que eu tinha que fazer merda. Depois que o Potter e a ruiva receberam o suco o Mike pediu para eu ir novamente. Eu perguntei se ele iriam querer algo para comer, a ruiva falou que iriam querer um salada e um hambúrguer para levar. Quando eu me virei dei de cara com Mike com uma enorme bandeja cheia de sucos e refrigerantes. Não precisa nem comentar o que aconteceu.

Eu recebi 5 dólares e um suco para me acalmar. A ruiva havia se molhado um pouco, mas ela só soltou uma risada e disse que não era nada demais, ela parecia sincera.

Eu voltei para casa e tomei um banho, por que refrigerante com suco de maracujá não funciona. Arrumei meus materiais e fui dormir. O amanhã ia ser dureza, eu precisava de mais 45 dólares para completar o dinheiro para o ingresso. Não importa, eu ia conseguir.


	3. Capítulo 2 ou the Child

**Capítulo 2** ou _The Chlid_

Já não é novidade para ninguém que aquele lance da lanchonete foi um desastre. Cara, como eu ia saber que ele estava logo atrás de mim? eu não sou e nunca fui muito boa em reflexos, e Mike me conhece o suficiente para ficar para atrás de mim com uma bandeja lotada de coisa. A culpa também era dele.

Já havia se passado duas semanas e nada de outro emprego, eu acho que a mãe do Mike deve ter avisa os outro comerciantes. Quando eu comentei isso para ele a única resposta que eu tive foram risadas. Cara, já tinha bastante tempo e eles ainda me zoavam.

Nós estávamos na lanchonete comendo. Comendo vírgula, né. Eu estava brincando com a minha comida tentando pensar em como conseguir os outros 45 dólares, mas nada vinha na minha cabeça. Minha mãe também nem quer saber como.

_-Mãe! Você tem que me ajudar!___

_-Não quero nem saber.___

_-Eu vou pedi para o papai.___

_-Se __**Steve**__ lhe der um dólar se quer ele sabe que vai dormir no sofá, então nem adianta.___

_-Eu vou me vender. Por 45 dólares ou o mais barato possível. ___

_-Não se preocupe, você não é tão cara, minha filha.___

_-__**Sarah Lulhen Granger**__ você tinha que me ajudar, não o contrário.___

_-Eu não vou te dar nada. Se você quiser que trabalhe._

Mãe é para essas coisas. Para NADA. E ela ainda falou que eu sou barata. Que coisa, enquanto alguns são tratados como outro, eu não, sou como uma pequena pedra qualquer.

Minha atenção voltou-se para o Potter. Ele ainda continuava quieto desde o primeiro dia de aula, sentava-se no mesmo local em todas as aulas ao meu lado e sempre no mesmo canto no refeitório. Eu já estava me acostumando, talvez ele tenha alguma doença e não queira passar para ninguém.

Mas eu ainda continuo achando ele muito perfeito. Eu ainda não sei como ele consegue ter aquele olhar de mistério. As vezes ele me da arrepios. Ele sempre fica muito sério nas aulas, mas teve um dia que eu podia jurar que ele havia repuxado o canto dos lábios enquanto eu tentava escrever uma redação sobre a "III Revolução Industrial e como a Inglaterra foi influenciada." Ele já havia acabado a dele em no mínimo 20 minutos de aula. Acho que ele deve ser super dotado ou sei lá.

-Hey, Mione! – Bear me chamou. Desviei minha atenção do Potter e o olhei. – Ta a fim de ganhar 20 dólares?

-Claro! – voltei toda a minha atenção para ele. Cara, até que enfim algum dinheiro para o ingresso. – Quem eu tenho que matar?

-Meu irmão. – ele riu. – Nesse sábado meus pais querem sair para comemorar o aniversário de casamento e eu meio que tenho um encontro com a Amber. – **Amber Livefree**. A garota que ele fica ao lado em quase todas as aulas. – Então eu não vou poder cuidar dele.

-Claro que eu cuido. Pode confirmar com sua mãe... Eu acho. – falei sem muita certeza.

O irmão de Luke era a coisa mais linda de todas. Ele tinha apenas 2 anos, mas era um capetinha. Cara, eu não to nem ai eu só quero o dinheiro.

-Tem certeza? Ele esta pior que antes.

-Tenho. – pensei no ingresso na minha mão. _Gerard Way o eu não faço por você_.

**x.x.x.x**

-Muito obrigada, Mione. – falou a Tia **Victoria**. – Você não sabe como esta facilitando minha vida.

-Não se preocupe.

-Olha, tudo o que você precisa esta no armário superior, na cozinha. Meu numero esta pregado na geladeira, me ligue qualquer problema.

-Não vou precisar ligar, você vai ver.

-Ele já tomou banho, se ele ficar com sono o coloque na minha cama, ele dorme mais rápido, mas não se esqueça da mamadeira que esta no armário.

Escutamos a buzina e a tia Vick me deu mais um abraço e foi para o carro, onde o tio **Matt** a esperava.

Luke já tinha ido buscar a Amber na casa dela e eu só tinha que me preocupar uma coisa agora, cuidar do **David**, impedi-lo de enfiar um alfinete no olho ou algo assim. O que ele era bem capaz de fazer.

O encontrei sentado no tapete da sala vendo um desenho. Às vezes ele soltava uma risadinha, em uma dela ele caiu de costas e eu tive que rir. Ai ele me olhou e sorriu e correu até mim.

-_Titi Mone_! – gritou.

-Hey, David! – o abracei. Ele era um capetinha, mas era tão fofinho, era muito parecido com Bear a única diferença era que David era miúdo. – Então, o que quer fazer? – perguntei quando percebi que o desenho já tinha acabado e estava passando os créditos.

-_Blincá_! – jogou as mãos para cima e eu tive que equilibrá-lo para que não caísse para trás.

E lá fomos nós. Eu nunca vi uma criança robô, mas o David parecia ser assim. Ele não se cansou nem um pouco depois da décima brincadeira. Quando terminamos de brincar de esconde-esconde ele falou que esta com fome, então pequei a mamadeira no armário e dei uma pequena esquentada no microondas, quase nada, para ele não queimar a boca. Quase lhe entreguei a mamadeira ele estava coçando os olhos, sinal de cansaço.

O pequei no colo e o levei para o quarto dos pais dele. o deitei na cama de casal e liguei a TV. Era muito fofo vê-lo tomar a mamadeira e ver o desenho deitado, por que ele ficava se mexendo o tempo todo, com certeza para espantar o sono. Mas logo que ele a tomou toda não demorou muito para ele pegar no sono, assim como eu.

Era quase meia-noite quando eu fui acordada pelo Luke.

-Parece que ele te deu uma canseira, hãm? – riu.

-Bom, pelo menos ele não tentou engolir fogo. Ele até ficou comportado.

-Por que comigo ele não é assim?

-Quem manda chamar ele de cabritinho.

-Mas vai dizer que ele não parece. – eu só ri e dei de ombros.

Bear me levou até a porta de casa e me entrou os 20 dólares. Eu soltei um gritinho e o abracei. Cara, só mais 25 dólares e lá vou eu Gerad Way.

Ah, e lá vou eu próximo emprego. É, e Hermione vai a luta.


	4. Capítulo 3 ou the Music

**Capítulo 3** ou _The Music_

-Ok. – suspirei. – Tudo o que tenho que fazer é subir naquele palco e cantar. – olhou para Nikki que ria. – Você sabe que não esta ajudando em nada, certo?

-Qual é. Vai ser engraçado. – abraçou a prima. – Lembre-se do Gerard Way na sua frente, fazendo um Strip Tease.

Como é que é? Ele era anormal?

Deixe-me explicar. Todas as sextas-feiras têm um barzinho em Landville em que há karaokê. Enquanto você canta roda, entre a platéia, uma caixinha, então as pessoas colocam certa quantidade de dinheiro. Mas é são apenas moedas.

Então aqui estou eu, tentando juntar os 25 dólares que faltam. Puf! Eu só canto no banheiro, gente. Eu to mais que ferrada, isso não é novidade. Na segunda eu vou ser o comentário do dia.

Sim, eu estou ferrada.

-Vai prima. – ela me empurrou em direção ao palco. – Eu vou estar lá colocando muitas moedas para você.

-Então por que você não as me da agora?

-Qual seria a graça?

Filha da mãe.

Eu usava um vestido maneiro que ela tinha me emprestado. Era preta e ficava bem justinho no corpo, tinha um decote bem acentuado e embaixo dos seis tinha um pequeno rasgado. Lindo! Depois do bumbum ele ia soltinho.

Respirei fundo e entrei. A sandália se salto alto fazendo um barulho ritmado de me deixar azul de tão nervoso. Olhei para aquele povo todo e tremi na base. Parei em frente ao microfone e arranhei a garganta. O ajustei ao meu tamanho e encarei o povo denovo.

Muita gente, vei. E o pior é que o tal Potter tava lá. De braços cruzados me encarando. É meu dia, quer dizer, minha noite.

Vocês perceberam a ironia, certo

**It's not so easy loving me  
It gets so complicated  
All the things you've gotta be  
Everything's changin  
But you're the truth  
I'm amazed by all your patience  
Everything I put you through**

Ta. Eu não tenho a melhor voz do mundo, mas também não é uma das piores. Cara, eu tinha que tentar fazer bonito, poxa, eu acho que eu vi metade da cidade ali me olhando.

**When I'm about to fall  
Somehow you're always waitin  
with your open arms to catch me  
You're gonna save me from myself  
from myself, yes  
You're gonna save me from myself**

Cocei a garganta denovo. Eu to tremendo que nem vara de bambu. Eu só canto no banheiro e eu nem sei o que me deu para que eu viesse aqui, cantar.

**My love is tainted by your touch  
Cuz some guys have shown me aces  
But you've got that royal flush  
I know it's crazy everyday  
Well tomorrow may be shaky  
But you never turn away**

Ah, lembrei. GERARD WAY. Cara, eu espero que no final o show seja bom. Muito bom mesmo. E que ele ao menos me olhe, por que isso não tava nada fácil.

**Don't ask me why I'm cryin  
Cuz when I start to crumble  
You know how to keep me smilin  
You always save me from myself  
from myself, myself  
You're gonna save me from myself**

Eu cantava e observava a caxinha rodar a platéia. Eu já falei que era muita gente? Então. Passava direto por algumas pessoas, outras davam as moedinhas, até que parou no Potter.

**I know it's hard, it's hard  
But you've broken all my walls  
You've been my strength, so strong**

Sim, isso tinha que acontecer. Ele me olhou, eu o encarei. Ele levantou um pedaço de papel e colocou dentro da caixinha junto com algumas moedas.

**And don't ask me why I love you  
It's obvious your tenderness  
Is what I need to make me  
a better woman to myself  
to myself, myself  
You're gonna save me from myself**

Eu terminei sem reparar, só me toquei depois da palmas e sai correndo do palco. Eu queria saber o que estava escrito naquele bilhete.


	5. Capítulo 4 ou the Farm

**Capítulo 4** ou _The Farm_

Eu nem havia contado o dinheiro quando cheguei em casa. Resolvi tomar um banho e tirar aquela roupa e aqueles sapatos que estavam me matando. Após o banho colocou um pijama largo e sentei-me na cama. Jogou a caixinha de cabeça para baixo.

Cara eu nunca vi tanta moeda na minha vida. Juro. Tinha de todo tipo. Quando eu terminei de contar deu 10 dólares de 10 ou 50 cents.

Depois eu vi e lembrei do bilhete. O abri rapidamente.

_  
__Fiquei sabendo que você esta a procura de emprego.__  
_

Nada mais, a não ser um telefone. Olhei para o relógio e ainda era cedo. Será que eu deveria ligar? E se eles dormissem cedo? Joguei tudo para o alto e pequei o telefone que estava na escrivaninha e disquei o numero. Depois de dois toques alguém atendeu.

-_Alô? _– era a voz cantada da ruiva da lanchonete.

-Er... Desculpa ligar a esse horário, mas o Ha-Harry esta?

-_Oh, ele esta sim, mas esta tomando banho. Gostaria de deixar algum recado? _

-Não, é que ele me falou algo sobre um emprego e...

-_Ah, sim. É que nos estávamos precisando de ajuda com os estábulos. Estão nascendo potros novos e estão dando muito trabalho. Nos só queríamos alguém para passear com eles pela propriedade. _

-Ah, eu... Eu não sou a experiência em pessoas, mas se eu puder ajudar de alguma maneira.

-_Ah, qualquer ajuda é válida. Quando você poderia vir? _

-Bom, amanhã é sábado, se vocês não forem sair eu poderia ir.

-_Claro, perfeito. _– ela suspirou aliviada. – _Pode vir às 10 da manhã? Se não for muito cedo. _

-Às 10? Esta ótimo.

-_Então depois, quando chegar aqui, conversamos sobre o salário, ok?_

-Sim.

-_Sabe a localização? _

-Ah, não.

-_Hãm. Fica na Spandin St. Nº 709. Isso ajuda? _

-Sim.

-_Então até amanhã. Ah, qual seu nome? _

-Hermione, o Harry é da mesma série que eu.

-_Ah, ok? Até amanhã, Hermione. _

-Até. – desligou.

Suspirei. Foi muito fácil.

Fácil demais. Dei de ombros e fui dormir, mas não sem antes colocar o despertador para tocar.

**x.x.x.x**

Aquele barulho insuportável de um sino batendo na minha cabeça não parava. Levei a mão com força até o objeto, mas toda a conversa da noite passada veio a minha cabeça. Levantei-me no pulo. Eram 9h30min. Eu corri para o banheiro. Precisava me arrumar, tomar banho, tomar café e correr para as montanhas. Que não é nada perto.

**x.x.x.x**

Quando terminei de me arrumar eu ainda tinha 15 minutos para chegar lá.

-**PAI**! – berrei. – Vou pegar o carro.

Nem esperei resposta e já fui. Caraca, eu tinha 15 minutos, não tinha tempo para perder.

**x.x.x.x**

Parei em frente a casa. Casa? Onde? Aquilo estava mais para uma mansão. 

[http :// i47. tinypic. com/ 68u52q. jpg ]

Eu já havia comentado que ele Morava nas montanhas, certo? Onde os ricos moravam. Geralmente, é aqui o lugar mais frio, mais caro e mais luxuoso de Landville.

Toquei a companhia e escutei um chiado vindo do interfone.

-_Sim?_ - era voz melodiosa do telefone.

-Er... Eu sou Hermione Granger e...

-_Ah, claro! Entre Hermione._ - o portão abriu-se com um estalo silencioso. - _É só ir diretamente para a casa que estarei na porta._

-Oh, ok. – afastei-me do interfone e fui em direção que ela falou.

Parecia que quando mais eu andava mais longe a casa ficava. Quando cheguei à porta, lá estava a ruiva da lanchonete e do telefone.

-Olá. – ela falou. Foi até mim e me puxou pela mão para dentro da casa. – Você não vai fazer muito coisa, juro.

Eu não ligo, desde que eu consiga o dinheiro e não dê de cara com o Potter.

Quando entrei na casa quase cai para trás. Era enorme, parecida com aquelas luxuosas mansões do século XVIII, sem tirar o ar moderno. A mulher a minha frente usava um saia jeans que ia até abaixo dos joelhos e um terno de veludo roxo, usava botas de cano longo e uma tiara preta que segurava seus cabelos ruivos para trás.

Ela esta linda, enquanto eu usava uma blusa "cinzasujo", uma calça jeans, botas de 'roça' mesmo e um chapéu que eu pequei as presas.

Fomos até uma sala de estar super mobiliada e ela me convidou a sentar no sofá se sentando ao meu lado.

-Você já tomou café? – perguntou. – Deve estar tão cedo para você, sei como são os adolescentes, adoram dormir até mais tarde ao sábado.

-Não se preocupe esta tudo sobre o controle. – fiquei nervosa. Como iria começar? – Er... Eu só queria conversar com sua mãe e saber o que eu tenho que fazer.

-Minha mãe? – ela pareceu confusa.

-É. - a olhei. – Você não é irmã do Potter?

-Harry? – acenei com a cabeça. – Oh. – ela riu. – O Harry é meu filho.

A olhou espantada. Aquela mulher tinha cara para ser minha filha, ta exagerei, mas nunca a pensaria como mãe de alguém, talvez irmã, como citei. Daria para ela uns 25 anos.

-Como? – corei. – Mãe?

-Sim. – estendeu a mão. – Nem me apresentei. – apertei. - **Lílian Evans Potter**, prazer.

-Uau! **Sra. Potter** você me enganou direitinho. – lembrei do dia na lanchonete. Coitada. Aquela bota deve ter custado muito caro e eu acabei a molhando toda. – Desculpe-me pelo pequeno incidente na lanchonete aquele dia, foi tudo...

-Que isso. – levantou-se. – Vamos, vou te mostrar o estábulo.

**x.x.x.x**

Até que o trabalho não era tão difícil, que dizer, era apenas para eu escovar os potros e alguns cavalos e levá-los para caminha pelo enorme campo que havia atrás da mansão. Tirando a parte de caminha estava tudo bem. Eu iria ganhar 50 dólares, mais do que precisava, estava adiante.

Lá, conheci o Sr. Ecobar. Ele trabalha com os Potter durante um bom tempo. Quase a vida toda. Ele disse que os Potter sempre são muito receptivos, como foram comigo. Nunca discriminam ninguém, não comente sobre como o Potter-filho é na escola, quer dizer, ele era apenas um novato. A sensação.

Enfim, ele me ajudou a cuidar de um potro assustado que acabara de nascer, assim colocamos uma corrente na boca dele e o levei para cavalgar pelo campo. Eu segurava a corda e ele caminha ao meu lado. Para ele não se sentir ameaçado pelo espaço, sempre o levava perto da cerca branca que rodeava a casa e o campo.

Já eram quase 5h da tarde quando eu o levei para o estábulo para lavá-lo e escová-lo. Eu só não contava que ele me molha-se mais do que eu a ele. No final eu acabei tomando banho junto com o animal que se mechia mais que o David quando queria espantar o sono.

Encostei-me na parede de madeira e suspirei para me acalmar e escutei um gargalhada. Virei-me no susto e encarei o Potter rindo da minha cara. Ele usava um calça jeans, uma blusa vermelha e uma jaqueta jeans. E os cabelos bagunçados estavam molhados.

-Quer me matar do coração! – exclamei levando a mão ao peito.

-Pelo visto você viu meu bilhete.

-Wow. Ele fala. – exclamei irônica.

-Hilária. – falou se aproximando. – Pelo visto ele ainda esta assustado. – comentou olhando para o potro que estava deitado no feno.

-Ele se acostuma. É apenas pelo fato de que ele nunca me viu antes, ainda não tem confiança.

-Sei que sim. – falou. – Minha mãe pediu para eu vê como você esta.

-Molhada. – sorriu sarcástica.

-Acho melhor você entrar. – ofereceu a mão. – Pode pegar um resfriado.

Olhei dele para a mão dele. E ele percebeu a desconfiança, mas continuou com o braço levantado. O olhei nos olhos e ele sorriu. Sorri de volta e aceitei a mão. 


	6. Capítulo 5 ou the Boy

**Capítulo 5** ou _The Boy_

Eu estava bem com meus amigos, estava bem até com o Harry. Viu, até estou chamando-o de Harry. Depois do primeiro dia no emprego a Sra. Potter resolveu me deixar fixa, quer dizer, nasceria outros potros, e aqueles já haviam se acostumado comigo. Enfim.

As aulas nem estavam sendo tão ruins com ele ao meu lado. Se eu tinha alguma dificuldade ele sempre sabia o que dizer para me ajuda {SEMPRE, quando eu digo isso é sem exagero. Admito que achei ele um robô no inicio. enfim}. Nós até almoçávamos juntos, quer dizer, era tudo um pouco estranho.

Ele chegou na cidade, todo na dele, quieto e lindo, sem se importar em se socializar. Me viu pagar o mico de cantar na frente de todos, isso ele tinha que esquecer. Me arranjou um emprego e agora esta conversando comigo como se fossemos amigos de longa data. Não que eu esteja reclamando, o temperamento dele é aceitável. Sarcástico, charmoso e muito intelectual. As vezes eu tinha que para a conversa para perguntar "O quê?", "Como?" ou "Er... traduz?". Ele tinha a péssima mania de colocar palavras em francês nas falas, como se fosse costume. Mas tipo, era. Ele viveu durante muitos anos na França.

Francês é sexy. Fato.

Enfim.

-COMO? – quase gritei.

-_Savoureux_ – repetiu. – Hum... _Sexy_.

-Sério?

-Sim, principalmente você.

-Ta, eu fico Savou- sei la o que de calça jeans.

-Sim.

-É o que? Minha bunda fica maior? – olhei para trás na maior cara dura.

-Talvez – ele fingiu que ia dar uma olhada. Não que eu me importasse, mas não é assim. A quem eu quero enganar? PODE OLHAR.

-Sai fora! – sentei corada.

Sim, tínhamos criado uma pequena 'amizade'. Ele dava umas belas cantadas. "Nossa! Você esta feliz? Seus olhos estão mais brilhantes". Quer dizer: DAONDE ELE SAIU?

Algumas vezes ele se convidava a ir me buscar em casa e me levava a escola, ou mesmo quando eu precisava ir a casa dele para trabalhar. Eu nunca senti nenhuma resistência nos Potters sobre nossa amizade. Quer dizer, ele é rico filho de dono de uma das maiores fazendas da região, mesmo com toda aquela nave e tal. E eu uma ... empregada, poderia me classificar assim. Mas tudo bem.

Ele estava me levando para a casa dele. PARA TRABALHAR u.u' Que me dera. Eu sai do carro e estava indo direto para os estábulos quando ele segurou meu braço.

-Sim? – perguntei um pouco assustada. Ele estava bem sério.

-Não é que ... Eu estava pensando-

-Uau! – ironizou.

-Engraçado. Eu estava pensando se você não quer sair comigo.

- Sair?

- E?

- Eu?

- Sim, comigo? – ele riu. – Quer?

Era um pouco difícil de compreender o que aquele ser dos deuses queria com uma menina do interior que falava mais que um locutor de rádio dos anos 60. Quer dizer, ele podia ter quem ele quisesse a Nikke talvez, ela era mais bonita que eu, fato.

- Sério?

- Por que? – ele pareceu realmente confuso. Ele fez uma cara tão fofa.

- Quer dizer, eu?

- Você já me perguntou isso, Hermione – ele bufou. – Estou te convidando para sair sim. Por que a surpresa?

- Eu com você? – eu que bufei. – Você realmente quer comparar.

- Acho melhor não – até ele sabia. – Eu sairia em desvantagem.

Ta, ele era fofo, fato.

- Quando?

- Hoje?

- Hoje?

HOJE NÃO, MERDA!

Gerard Way estava me esperando coberto de chocolate branco. Ah, merda! O que eu faria. Eu teria que pensar rápido. Muito rápido.

- Sim, algum compromisso? – ele falou apreensivo.

Cac*t*, Gerad Way que me perdoe.

- Nenhum.

- Ótimo. Te pega na sua casa as sete horas?

- Perfeito – dei de ombros.

Qual é? Eu nem sai perdendo. Ganhei um amigo/namorado gostoso, um emprego permanente que reporia o dinheiro que eu perdi com o ingresso do show e ainda assim estou feliz.

De qualquer jeito eu já sabia que o Gerard era da Nikki.


End file.
